Di Puncak Menara
by rasyalleva
Summary: Apa yang Om lakukan di sini? #VALENTINEnoJIKAN {child!Nakamura} {young!Lovro}


_buat kuo yang mengikuti perjalanan penuh tumpah darah ini, let me say hello: hello._

assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Apa yang Om lakukan di sini?**_

 ** _._**

 ** **Di Puncak Menara** © kaoru ishinomori ** (5291578) **  
**

 **Lovro x Nakamura Rio**

{child!Nakamura} {young!Lovro}

#VALENTINEnoJIKAN

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **1.**

Nakamura Rio saat ini berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia sedang makan es dungdung, dan karena tak tahu mau ke mana, hanya berdiri diam mematung. Mereka dipulangkan lebih cepat—diusir, lebih tepatnya—karena guru-guru ada rapat mendadak. Kalau boleh menebak, sih, sepertinya itu karena ada laporan dari orangtua yang mengatakan bahwa biaya piknik akhir tahun mahal sekali.

"Aduh!"

Es dungdung yang sedang ia makan jatuh tanpa dosa ke tanah. Rio kecil berbalik secepat cahaya dan mengangkat kepala, yang menabraknya adalah seorang remaja—oh, oke, bukan remaja—seorang pemuda yang badannya tegap tinggi besar. Tetapi Rio dasarnya memang tidak kenal suatu emosi bernama takut.

"Heh!" bentaknya seperti gadis kasmaran yang patah hati kepada pacarnya yang ketahuan selingkuh, "jalan itu pakai mata, Om! Bukan pakai pantat!"

Itu adalah kalimat yang kurang ajar jika diucapkan oleh seorang bocah kelas tiga SD. Kalau saja gurunya ada di situ, sudah pasti guru itu akan pura-pura tidak kenal dan bahkan mengaku kalau dia adalah anak yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Beberapa pedagang asongan menoleh, geleng-geleng kepala karena mengira itu adalah pertengkaran antara paman dan keponakan.

Rio menatap es dungdung tak tertolong itu. Sempat ada hal gila untuk mengambilnya lagi, kemudian mencucinya, dan memakannya lagi, tetapi ia, 'kan, bukannya bodoh. Tanpa memedulikan pemuda yang terbengong-bengong di hadapannya, ia melewati begitu saja dan menghampiri penjual es dungdung yang tersenyum-senyum karena tahu apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan kemudian.

"Es dungdung satu lagi, ya, Pak, tadi jatuh," kata Rio dengan muka bersungut-sungut. "Masih ada, 'kan?"

"Aku saja yang bayar," tiba-tiba ada suara, dan Rio menoleh. Pemuda yang tadi menabraknya itu. Rio mengalihkan pandangan lagi kepada penjual es dungdung itu, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi. Memang seharusnya dia yang membayar.

Bagus, deh, kalau dia peka.

Diam-diam, Rio memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dia kelihatan gelisah, sedikit-sedikit menandak-nandak, atau memperhatikan jam di tangan kanannya. Memangnya pemuda ini ada urusan apa? Lagipula dia bisa sodorin uangnya saja, kemudian pergi, tidak perlu menunggu sampai es dungdungnya selesai dibuat.

"Pakai roti?" penjual itu bertanya.

"Pa—"

"Kalau pakai roti, lebih mahal atau lebih murah?"

Aha.

Rio menatap pemuda yang baru saja memotong kalimatnya ini dengan horror. Jadi pemuda ini ternyata adalah pemuda miskin. Tidak salah lagi, sampai menanyakan lebih mahal lebih murah segala.

"Sama saja," jawab penjual itu seadanya.

Pemuda itu menahan napas, kemudian menoleh pada Rio yang harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Mau pakai roti atau enggak pakai roti?"

"Pakai," jawab Rio menganggukan kepala. "Pakai roti yang banyak! Gelasnya bisa yang lebih besar, nggak, Pak? Yang ekstra besar! Kalau rotinya diperbanyak dan ukuran gelasnya lebih besar, harganya naik 'kan, Pak?"

Mendadak, kebandelannya kumat.

.

.

 **3.**

"Sudah, 'kan?" pemuda itu memberikan uang dan menerima kembaliannya. "Sudah, ya," pemuda itu buru-buru pergi.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Rio polos. "Om nggak di sini sampai es dungdungku habis?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan kemudian berbalik, tampangnya gemas. "Aku sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari rencana, untung ada rekanku yang terus-menerus membujuk si target agar tetap diam di tempat—jadi tolong, jangan buat aku kerepotan, oke?"

Rio menyuap esnya, menyimak. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu, tetapi kemudian ia menyeletuk. "Memang Om mau ke mana?"

Sepertinya sang pemuda sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terlepas dari si bocah kecil-kecil cabe rawit itu, ia langsung mengambil langkah cepat, buru-buru sebisa mungkin membuat jarak dengan Rio. Rio mengangkat alis, baru kali ini ada pemuda yang melarikan diri darinya.

Bila sebelumnya es dungdung itu terjatuh tanpa sengaja, kini ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, langkah kaki gadis cilik itu dipercepat, berusaha membaca dengan insting ke mana pemuda itu pergi.

Terbaca. Dilihat dari jauh, Rio baru menyadari bahwa tas pemuda itu sangat besar. Selain sangat besar, juga sangat penuh—sesak. Sepertinya bom atom saja bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Atau mungkin memang isinya bom atom? Bocah yang berusia genap sepuluh tahun pada akhir Agustus tahun lalu itu menelan ludah, namun semangatnya meningkat.

Pemuda itu menaiki tangga ke sebuah menara usang di pinggir taman yang sudah tidak terurus lagi. Sepertinya ia takut ketinggian, sehingga tidak berani melihat ke bawah dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Rio yang menengadahkan kepala menatapnya. Sampai-sampai Rio bisa terjungkal kalau matanya mengikuti sosok itu terus.

Tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Oke. Ia tidak takut. Ia pasti bisa.

Hati-hati, Rio menapaki tangga yang sudah rapuh itu. Awalnya sih begitu, namun pikiran cerdas tumben-tumbennya melintas di otak. Hei, kalau pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu saja bisa menaiki tangga ini dengan selamat, untuk apa ia berhati-hati? Akhirnya, ia menaiki tangga itu _bum! bum! bum!_ dengan langkah bedebum bak gajah.

Sampai di puncak, Rio dikejutkan oleh hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan _bazoka_ dari tasnya. Bazoka—Rio tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana tulisannya, sih, hanya saja itu besar sekali, dipasang begitu saja, dan semacam ada bulatan kaca tempat si pemuda itu membidik target yang entah di mana. Tapi pemuda itu sedang memicingkan mata, fokus di bulatan kaca yang ada dua garis horizonal dan vertikal merah membentuk perpotongan di tengah. Tangannya gemetaran, siap menarik pelatuk mundur.

"Om sedang apa?"

GUBRAK!

Pemuda itu nyaris terlompat—lebih parah, ia bahkan nyaris menarik pelatuk bazokanya.

ASTAGA.

Ia menoleh ke belakang secepat cahaya dengan wajah pucat. Raut muka syok dan tegang karena berpikir bahwa itu pasukan polisi yang sedang menyindirnya, berubah ketika melihat yang ada di hadapannya kini hanyalah bocah, yang polos, yang tidak berdosa, yang tidak merasa bersalah, yang merepotkan, yang mengundang masalah, yang mendatangkan bencana, yang _tadi_ pula.

Teriakan membahana.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA BEGITU, BOCAH!"

.

.

 **4.**

Rio duduk bersila.

"Namaku Rio. Kamu?"

 _Kamu_ , katanya!

Hah. Bocah macam ini sepertinya tidak mengenal kata tata krama, sopan santun, dan budi pekerti luhur. Di kedua telinga si pemuda sudah keluar asap seperti kereta api uap, kepalanya bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Bocah. Bocah, dia **hanya** bocah dan **akan selalu menjadi** bocah.

Pemuda itu enggan mengatakannya, tetapi akhirnya terucap juga. "Lovro."

Rio melipat lengan, mengusap sekaligus merapikan rambut pirangnya yang masih pendek sebahu. "Jadi, apa yang Om lakukan di sini?"

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku sama sekali enggak mengganggu, aku cuma tanya apa yang Om lakukan."

"Sebentar. Bocah, kamu mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Rio ingin membuka mulut, sampai kemudian terdengar suara.

" _Apakah target terlihat? Ada dalam bidikan?"_

Itu adalah suara HT yang ada di dekat lutut si pemuda bernama—siapa tadi? Oh, Lovro. HT tersebut langsung disambar oleh sang pemilik. "Ya, target ada dalam sasaran. Bersiap untuk menembak," Lovro yang masih berusia dua puluh tahunan itu melirik si bocah pembawa masalah sebentar, kemudian menyambung lagi, "bisa matikan komunikasinya? Aku bisa menamatkannya sendiri."

Ada balasan di ujung sana.

" _Wah, benarkah? Oh, maaf, maksudku—Baik. Dimengerti. Koneksi dimatikan."_

Terdengar suara _piip_ panjang dan Lovro menghela napas.

"Apa, sih? Om sedang apa, sih? Om mau menembak seseorang, ya?" Rio merangkak, mendekat kepada si lawan bicara. "Aku juga bisa melakukannya, lho. Dua hari yang lalu aku mencolok temanku tepat di mata dengan pensil."

Lovro menatap Rio. Sungguh, ia ingin mengangkat bocah ini dan menjatuhkannya dari puncak menara, tetapi gawat kalau sudah dijatuhkan seperti itu Rio ternyata masih hidup dan malah mengadu ke warga setempat. Atau lebih parah, Rio dijatuhkan dan masih hidup dan kemudian menaiki tangga lagi menghampirinya. Ia bisa gila, gila, gila.

Rio menatap si target melalui bundaran kaca, kemudian mencari si target melalui matanya sendiri. Terlihat jauh, dan sangat kecil. "Oh, yang sedang berdiri di sana itu? Yang sedang mengobrol? Wah, kecil banget. Memangnya Om bisa?"

Itu pelecehan, dan pencorengan nama baik, dan Lovro tidak terima, ia merasa terhina.

"Hei, Bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, aku Rio."

"Hei, _Rio_ ," Lovro mengucapkan itu dengan enggan. "Kamu tahu Valentine?"

Alis Rio terangkat satu. Valentine. Diingat-ingatnya perkataan penjual es dungdung tadi. Oh, hari raya Valentine. Pemberian coklat dari pihak yang menyukai ke pihak yang disukai. Penuh dengan coklat yang berwarna (tentu saja) coklat, dan berbalut bungkusannya berwarna merah jambu. Kalau tidak salah, Valentine itu jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari—oh, hari ini?

Aha.

Jadi, mereka dipulangkan lebih cepat karena guru-guru ingin merayakan Valentine.

Bocah itu bingung harus mengatakan apa, jadi ia bertanya balik. "Hari ini, 'kan? Hari kasih sayang, 'kan?"

Dilihatnya Lovro mengangguk. "Pernah baca serial Detektif Conan?"

Rio langsung tahu ini mengarah ke mana. Ia penggemar segala jenis cerita misteri, dan episode Conan yang sedang dibahas pemuda inilah yang paling ia sukai. "Valentine Berdarah?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Lovro kaget bocah sepuluh tahun di hadapannya ini bisa mengetahui soal itu semua. "Seperti itulah," katanya kemudian, memfokuskan diri ke bazoka-nya kembali. "Aku sedang mempraktikannya. Aku tokoh jahatnya, si pembunuh berantai itu. Jadi, aku mau membuat orang yang akan aku bunuh ini, merasakan Valentine Berdarah."

Rio terdiam sejenak. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat Lovro yang panjangnya satu paragraf penuh itu. Diulanginya lagi kalimat Lovro, membuat Lovro sedikit lega karena mengira ia berhasil menenangkan bocah yang tidak kenal kata diam. Namun begitu Rio sudah mengerti maksudnya, kelegaan Lovro berakhir sudah.

"Aku Conan-nya!"

Oke, mulai tidak nyambung.

"Terus, yang jadi Inspektur Megure siapa, dong?"

...plis.

"Nanti akan datang," jawab Lovro seadanya. Wajahnya sudah muram. Ia pernah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan berbagai rupa, tapi kalau segi Kehidupan Bersama Bocah alias KB2 begini, benar-benar seperti menelan dua pil-segala-rasa milik Harry Potter rasa muntah dan rasa kotoran telinga sekaligus tanpa minum.

"Wow, apa sekarang kita sudah masuk TV?"

"Iya."

Iya-in saja, sungguh.

Rio memandang takjub, sampai kemudian terlintas ide cerdas (sialan) di kepalanya, yang membuatnya berhenti memasang ekspresi di wajahnya tiba-tiba. "Hei. Bukankah kalau begitu..."

Aliran darah di sekujur tubuh Lovro ikut berhenti mengalir. Belum pernah ia melihat bocah ini terdiam begitu horror sehingga ia merasa ini bukan pertanda baik. Bencana apa lagi yang akan menimpanya kini? Apakah 'bukankah kalau begitu _seharusnya kamu pantas mati_?' Oke tidak mungkin.

"...aku seharusnya tidak di sini, ya?"

"..."

"Aku Conan, 'kan? Seharusnya aku tidak di sini. Seharusnya—"

"IYA SEHARUSNYA KAMU TIDAK ADA DI SINI."

Rio menoleh ke sana kemari, tidak tersinggung dengan pemotongan kalimat yang dilakukan Lovro. Ia menyipitkan mata, menatap sang target. Ia memikirkan apa perkataan Lovro barusan. Ya, seharusnya ia tidak ada di sini. Seharusnya lokasinya ada di dekat si target, kemudian melihat sendiri si target tertembak. Lalu ia akan menghampiri target yang sudah tewas itu, melihat peluru di tubuh si target, kemudian mencoba menerka di mana arah datangnya peluru itu. Ya, seharusnya begitu!

Seharusnya baru saat itulah ia mendekat ke menara usang ini, dan baru ia menangkap basah si tokoh jahat!

"Benar. Iya, benar juga!" _plok!_ Rio menepukkan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba. "Aku salah posisi! Sebentar!"

Bocah itu turun tangga dengan semangat berapi-api.

.

.

 **5.**

Di tengah jalan, Rio berhenti.

.

" _Jadi, aku mau membuat orang yang akan aku bunuh ini, merasakan Valentine Berdarah."_

.

Ia berbalik, memutuskan untuk kembali.

.

.

 **6.**

Lovro menjilat bibirnya. Tangannya gatal ingin menarik pelatuk. Yak, target sudah dipastikan tidak bergerak. Sempurna, sekarang ia akan—

"Om."

"TUHAN SIAPAPUN _ANYONE_ ASTAGANAGA EMAK AMPUNI SAYA."

Lovro sudah berbalik dengan wajah pucat dan mulut nyaris berbuih mengucapkan mantra mandraguna yang sebenarnya merupakan latah tujuh turunan sebelumnya. Tapi, seperti biasa, ekspresinya berubah horror ketika melihat si bocah yang _WHAT THE HELL_ KENAPA DIA MASIH ADA DI SINI berdiri di hadapannya.

Cukup. CUKUP! Ia tidak tahan.

"HEI, BOCAH, MENDINGAN—"

"Aku bukan bocah, aku Rio," Rio merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Sebatang coklat.

"Kamu mau?"

.

.

.

 **2.**

" _Pakai roti yang banyak! Gelasnya bisa yang lebih besar, nggak, Pak? Yang ekstra besar! Kalau rotinya diperbanyak dan ukuran gelasnya lebih besar, harganya naik 'kan, Pak?"_

.

Pemuda itu, yang belakangan diketahui namanya Lovro, mukanya memerah. Ia berbalik badan. "Sebentar. Aku mau ke ATM."

Rio tersenyum dengan bandel, puas menjahili pemuda yang tadi menabraknya. Kalau ini, baru dinamakan impas. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke es dungdung yang ada di hadapannya, di mana si penjual mengganti gelasnya dengan gelas besar. Dilihat darimanapun, tetap saja terlihat enak.

Ada satu yang mengusik perhatiannya.

"Ini apa, Pak?"

"Coklat batangan murahan," jawab penjualnya. "Untuk Valentine."

"Valen—apa?" Rio terusik, ia tertarik.

"Valentine," penjual es dungdung itu menjelaskan dengan sabar, sementara ia menambah roti-roti lebih banyak dari biasanya. "Hari raya Valentine, jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari, yang bisa diartikan sebagai hari kasih sayang."

"Hari kasih sayang," Rio menggumam. "Berarti, hari ulang tahun? Jadi, hari ulang tahun pacar kita, ya?"

Mulut penjual es dungdung itu mengejang lama, kemudian menganggukan kepala. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi, hadiah yang diberikan kepada si pacar berupa coklat, dengan bungkusannya berwarna merah jambu."

"Oh," Rio mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengerti. Oke, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti, tetapi kalau membaca nada bicara penjual itu, sepertinya kalimat-kalimat definisi Valentine tersebut akan ia mengerti seiring berjalannya waktu. "Jadi, kalau tidak punya pacar, tidak ada coklat yang bisa diberikan, ya?"

"Bisa," sambar penjual itu dengan cepat. "Sebenarnya tidak harus dengan pacar. Bisa sebagai lambang persahabatan atau kebencian juga, kok. Atau bisa untuk orang yang menurutmu pantas menerima coklatnya."

"Keren!" polos, itulah reaksi yang pertama kali tercetus. "Aku mau! Boleh nggak kalau harga coklat ini ditambahkan ke harga es dungdung, biar si Om nggak tahu kalau aku beli coklat ini?"

Dilihatnya anggukan. Ya. Apapun demi uang.

.

Lovro datang kembali.

" _Sudah, 'kan?"_

.

.

.

 **7.**

Lovro terdiam. "Aku nggak suka coklat," katanya datar. "Buat apa?"

"Tahu enggak, apa yang kupikirkan?" Rio justru berceloteh, dan kembali duduk bersila, di hadapan Lovro. Seharusnya pemuda itu keki, namun ia lebih bisa menerima kenyataan dengan wajar kini. Ia terdiam, membiarkan Rio melanjutkan. "Aku kepikiran ketika Om berkata kalau Om mau orang itu merasakan Valentine Berdarah dari Om Lovro."

"Ya, terus?"

"Tapi, nggak ada yang mau membuat Om Lovro merasakan Valentine. Kasihan banget, 'kan?" Rio melanjutkan, tanpa sadar kalimatnya mengarah ke nada hinaan. "Makanya, aku mau. Om Lovro memberitahu orang itu rasanya Valentine Berdarah, aku memberitahu Om Lovro rasanya Valentine _sungguhan_."

"..."

"Nih, coklat," Rio kecil menyodorkannya lagi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oke."

Diterimanya coklat itu.

Rio mengulum senyum. "Selamat Valentine _sungguhan_ , Om."

"Ya, ya," Lovro membuka dan langsung memakannya. Sabar, _sabar,_ Lovro, setelah ini selesai dia akan pergi dan kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

* * *

.

 **corner**

 **hai. ada yang nggak sadar kalau habis angka 1 tadi langsung 3? /nggak lucu**

 **oke ini parah dan nggak jelas. ooc mode aktif dari awal sampai akhir dan selamanya terus begitu. lalu, ini kelemahanku: aku nggak bisa bikin au. serius. minimal masih pakai setting canon, itupun genre humor. jadi beginilah aku di genre au: hancur. maaf lovro, maaf rio, maaf kalian, ternistakan dalam kehinaan yang menenggelamkan. sekian.**

 ** _kaoru ishinomori_**

.

* * *

.

 **omake**

"Darimana kamu dapat coklat ini?" iseng, Lovro bertanya.

"Tadi, pas beli es dungdung," lupa kata rahasia, bocah itu bercerita sesuka hatinya. "Belinya pakai uang Om Lovro, kok."

"..."

Demi gabus yang mengambang, setelah omake berakhir coklat ini akan ia buang.

.


End file.
